1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand washing units and more particularly pertains to a new hand and finger nail wash unit for all types of workplace environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand washing units is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand washing units heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,388,585; 5,265,628; 4,769,863; 5,727,579; 4,219,637; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 272,263.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hand and finger nail wash unit. The inventive device includes a housing having a front side, a back side, a top side, a first opposing wall, a second opposing wall, and a bottom portion. A compartment in the housing holds a water pump and is formed by a vertical wall within an interior of the housing and the first opposing wall. An aperture is in the front side for access to an interior of the housing. A brush for cleaning nails is mounted on an inside surface of the bottom portion of the housing. A water pump is in the compartment. The water pump has an intake pump for receiving water from the housing. The intake pipe is fluidly connected with a first bore in the vertical wall. The water pump has and outlet pipe for directing water from the pump into the housing. The outlet pipe is fluidly connected to a second bore in the vertical wall. A pipe for delivering water into the housing is fluidly connected to the second bore. The pipe has bores therein for directing water out of the pipe.
In these respects, the hand and finger nail wash unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of all types of workplace environments.